Annette
Annette (Japanese: アマナ / Amana) is the Gym Leader of Junopsis City's Gym, known officially as the Junopsis Gym. She gives the Elnath Badge to Trainers who defeat her in battle. She specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. Appearance Annette has chin-length blonde hair with an orange tint. She wears a sleeveless light blue shirt with a white frilled collar and ruff, terra cotta trousers and yellow-orange shoes in addition to a light blue headband. In her sprite, Annette is seen carrying a bug net with a light blue ribbon and a brown carrying case, reflecting her bug-loving personality. Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Annette.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Annette|location = Junopsis City Gym|locationname= Junopsis Gym|prize = 1500|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Annette.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Annette|location = Porcelia Forest|locationname= Porcelia Forest|prize = 16600|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Annette.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Annette|location = Porcelia Forest|locationname= Porcelia Forest|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Junopsis Gym * Before battle "Ah, welcome! Um, well... Uh... My name's Annette! I'm Junopsis City's Gym Leader! I love Bug Pokemon... and is that really that strange? I always hear from people, "That's weird!", or "That's gross!" But underestimate the Bug type, and you'll suffer the consequences! Well then, let's begin! You won't stand a chance in battle against the bug-catching expert, Annette!" * Being defeated "Um, that, well... Sorry. I just honestly didn't even consider the thought that you could be that strong... Since I lost, here you go... I'll give you the official Pokemon League Elnath Badge!. If you have the Elnath Badge, your Pokemon get just a little stronger. And, you can use the move Flash outside of battle." * After being defeated "You can have this as well. A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokemon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokemon. But, it can only be used once, so think before you use it. By the way, TM15 contains Signal Beam. It's a move that will sometimes confuse the opponent. * If talked to after being defeated "I really didn't think you would be that powerful. What? You were the Hoenn region Champion? No wonder you were so strong! But you shouldn't underestimate the Gyms of Tohoak! Can you win against the next Gym, in Seafin City?" * After the National Pokédex "Just as expected! You became Tohoak's Champion as well? Congratulations! Oh yeah, I heard. You've been asked to investigate the new areas just like I have, right? Just thinking of finding new Bug Pokemon is making my heart race! I'm glad that the number of usable Bug Pokemon is increasing. So, let's work hard, the both of us!" Porcelia Forest * Before battle (first rematch) "Oh, hello again! There are all sorts of Pokemon in this area we're investigating, aren't there? I'm so happy to be meeting new Bug Pokemon... If I keep this up, though, everyone's going to call me weird again! Oh, I know! You're the Champion, right? I want to see how strong you really are, so how about a battle? Since it's not an official match this time, I'll show you my true power!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) Yes! Got another one! Wow, there sure are a lot of Bug Pokemon- Aaah! (Player)! Um, h-hello! I'm not slacking off! I'm always hard at work! Ugh... Don't look at me like that... I'm hard at work on the investigation! Really! Ugh... Really...! O-oh! I know! Could we have another battle? I lost last time, but this time will be different! * Being defeated "So this is the power of the Champion... Thanks for the battle!" * After being defeated "I lost this time, but next time might not go the same way! And now, back to catching bugs... Oh! No, no! I meant back to investigating the area and my work as a Gym Leader! I'm not slacking off! Really! If you want another battle later on, just talk to me again." Sprites Trivia Name Origin Annette is wordplay from a net. Nets are used to capture bugs. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters